


Hot crossed buns-  DwalinxReader

by OlailaB



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Betrayal, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Heartbreak, Prison, Violence, baker - Freeform, but happy ending, cells, everyonelives, its kinda cute, nobodydies, tauriel is here too, thorin loves blackberry pie, thorinlives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlailaB/pseuds/OlailaB
Summary: A little background before starting this story.Y/N is 114, and the best baker and chocolateir Erebor has even had the blessings to see. You were friends with the Durins and had quite the reputation as a dancer at celebrations.But you were hopelessly in love with the captain of the guard Dwalin Fudinson, this is the tale of how his sweet tooth and your sweet confections came together.Amad always said, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, the sweeter the tooth the bigger the heart!"Warning- fights and strong language depicted in this tale.Enough of my ramblings and i hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

A booming business

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Amad always said, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, the sweeter the tooth the bigger the heart!"

Y/N L/N, the best baker and chocolatier in Erebor, was currently running late to open her bakery.

"Oh curse those Princes!" Grumbling under your breath you had managed to finish cleaning up their mess and caught a quick nap before opening your eyes to see you'd be late for your own appointment.

For years now the two young princes pranks annoyed you to no end, no deed was too funny or messy for them. And you being the good dam you are cleaned up after every single one. This is what you get for being friends with them both!

This time they had managed to muddle every single book in the great library, and also move every book shelf to the opposite side of the room, making A-Z .... Well Z-A.

You had managed to push each bookcase back in order and get the books back to their appropriate section. The young scribe Ori would no doubt have been fired if Balin and the book keeper found it in that state.

Poor young Ori, he was too sweet to suffer that.

Running through the crowds on the upper level Erebor you planned your route, your bakery was only a floor below after all. The huge kingdom glowed in a particularly bright green today, as lanterns floated on each level to signify an event.... The years celebration of King Thorin's crowning. An event that you are catering in the sweet treats department.

4000 lemon and jam tarts, 1000 sweet chocolate tear and share breads, 800 blackberry pies (Thorin's favourite) and 300 other pies in varied flavours all made by your small team of 5.

You slaved for 2 days straight and last night SHOULD have been the night you put the topper on the cake. A multi layered Dark Durin blue geometric cake with the kings emblem hand carved in to the sides and inlaid in edible silver food paint.... And then those brothers happened, you huffed rather unladylike as you used one of the market carts to spring yourself on to a lantern string.

You found the final decoration for the cake in the book marked 'Axes and how to care for them'. The stupid brothers stole it from you and this is how you ended up fixing the library....

Note to self make sure to tell Dis and ban the boys from the jam tarts.

The kings emblem was a flat rune of pure mithril, adorned in sapphire and diamond that has to stand on top of the cake, and you only had 10 minutes to open up the shop, change and put it on before the catering crew for tonight's ball came to cart it all away. Did i mention the PRINCESS WAS INSPECTING THE CAKE TOO?

Floating down clinging on to you lantern you saw your bakery, it as open!

That could only mean that your right hand man Gridi had opened for you, perfect, one job down, just to change and put the topper on.

Hopping and rolling off the lantern to the path you sprinted in to the shop, bursting through the door, dress whirling around you as you cried-

"Gridi get the ladder ready! I have the topper!"

As fast as a whip you bolted past your right hand man in to your office to change. You adorned your pale blue dress and apron and quickly shoved your braids in to a bun.

"The boys at it again Y/N?" he chuckled under his greying beard, spectacles too small for his round warm face.

"They messed up the library! I swear Princess Dis will hear about this! No tarts for them! Why I am friends with them... gah they could prank me any other time but why nowwwwww~" You huffed, emblem in hand as you left your office and hopped on to the step ladder. Finished, the cake was truly that of a king.

Smiling you turned to join Gridi in the shop front only for your smile to falter, in your panic you had bustled past a table with the very lady you spoke of sat there, her face amused and eyes alight with a silent laughter at the mention of her sons mischief. The princess wore a rich Durin blue gown, her black hair flowing like ink past her shoulders, braids signifying her rank in intertwined within, her faint muttonchop beard groomed back beautifully. Joined at the table with her majesty is chief advisor Balin, a kind older fellow that loved your sugar puffed patries, chief cook Bombur and... oh Mahal no not him.

Balins brother, Dwalin son of Fudin.

Captain of the guard, personal bodyguard to the King himself, heck COUSIN of the King himself and....

The love of your life. If you ever believed someone to be YOUR One... It was him. The tattoos, the muscle, the love of sugar that rivaled even yours. He was brave, strong and perfect.

He was the reason you were decreed royal baker, nearly 7 years of loyal patronage by the Fudin brothers love of your hot crossed buns caught Dis attention. She arrived one day trying your almond lattices and she was hooked. Thorin eventually came in and tried your blackberry pie with homemade cream. Hook, line and sinker. The Durins became loyal customers, and your friendship began with the princes Fili and Kili.

Even after 10 years worth of fawning over the bear of a dwarf, and he still held your attention. Like the Arkenstone itself standing before you, he was the 1 thing your eyes focused on, every time. No matter what.

Your eyes widened and your mouth felt like a dragon had dried it out, a slow creeping blush adorned your face and no doubt nose. Dis shook her head, knowing exactly who caused that and ventured to the kitchen.

"It is exquisite, the cake, my dear Lady Y/N. Truly I believe it is better now the emblem is in its proper place, I am sorry my sons have plagued you so, and I will inform the book keeper at once. Bombur, get the cakes back to the main hall please, Fili and Kili are not to receive or touch any tarts understood? And Lady Y/N... I have a gift in your quarters, your attendance is key at this ball, close up in one hour as my ladies in waiting are going to help you look your best. Bring your dancing feet! "

She leaned in close and pressed the agreed payment for the order in to your hand, the sons Fudin helping Bombur too distracted to hear her say in a low tone.

"You may even get a dance with your beloved." She winked and flitted out the door with the last tray of bread to go on the carts.

You steadied yourself on the counter, everything silent and still, until you jumped up laughing heartily with glee- your team joining you in laughter and a group hug. Your crush on the Mohawked Fudinson was no secret, Mahal even Fili, Kili, Thorin- everyone BUT Dwalin knew of your feelings. 10 years was enough to wait, 3 years of serving the royal family and Dis had invited you to the ball.!

Finally you would be recognised for who you are! Y/N L/N would be able to stand out in a pretty dress and dancing with her friends, instead of stuttering blushing good mornings to the guard who without fail bought 2 cherry lattices for himself and a sticky bun for your brother every morning. No more flour on your face, no more syrups and honey staining you petticoats!

You had a chance to impress him!

Cracking out the hot chocolate (only for special celebrations) you shut up the shop early for the team to relax and recover from the hard work, time for a small party here before tonight. You thought gleefully.


	2. 2. Balls and Rivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the ball, a plan has been put in to place, can Y/N get the night of her dreams?

You managed to get back to your quarters in time for Dis ladies in waiting to start working their magic.  
Your quarters are a good size, maybe too big now, considering your brother lives on his own. One huge living area adorned with flowers and taxidermy skulls from your late Adads hunts everywhere you looked. You like dark grey furniture, with white embellishments to bring the room to light. You liked to keep mirrors in every room, all ornately carved in glossy cherry wood. From the lanterns hung bunting made of flowers and dried herbs. Admittedly people thought that it was a man’s home if you took out the flowers, but that suited you just fine, as the shaggy white bear skin rug and orange vases helped bring the feminine touch.  
You had a larder and pantry, one specifically extra dry and cold for the violet wine you drank and the cakes you baked. You had 3 bedrooms, the main being yours themed in purples and lighter greys. The guest rooms held the rustic hunter vibe themed in red and purple respectively. Your kitchen was large and clean in black and dark green that fitted the mountain so well, divided in two you had a main cooking area and a large oven in the baking area. It was every bakers dream.  
Each bedroom had an adjoining washroom/bathroom but again yours was the largest. In lovely white and teal and mint hues, refreshing to all that used it.  
This place was perfect.  
It should be as the money left after your parents passed allowed you and your brother to buy two large apartments that were near the royal wing. Because of your position as the royal baker you were closer than your brother by one floor higher.  
You may have bought this place with your parents money but you worked to make it your home, you installed the stone baked oven yourself and agreed with the kitchens a few floors below that you can get the smoke to the smoking rooms for the meat using a set of chimneys and natural draughts in the mountain. Lets just say Bombur thought extra highly of you for your intuition and you never had to worry about running out of food again.

 

Stepping in to your home the fire was lit and the ladies had prepared a bath for you. You didn’t need to be told twice! Washing all the past days troubles you enjoyed the warm fresh violet and orange water that they had prepared, your go to scents in anything clean and cosmetic. Both zesty and lulling in a sweet way it was a scent people related to you and only you.  
The ladies had given you a deep clean for your hair in the form of an elven conditioner that cost a pretty penny. Dis truly went all out here…  
Sitting by the fire in your towel you started to warm up and dry off as one of the ladies brushed your long H/C hair. Once you had been fully dried and perfumed they set to work like a well oiled machine. The ladies braided your hair in a chunky large braid from the top of your head down to the middle of your head, then the bottom was rolled under to show off your neck and back, you hair was in a mohawked kind of style. Oh Dis could you be so obvious???  
Entwined from the sides smaller intricate braids weaved in and out of the main one adorned in beads that signified your rank and family and marital status. You didn’t have much facial hair as a Dam, more of longer sideburns that you groomed back to nearer your ears so they didn’t show as much, The ladies brushed them back as you had them and smoothed them down using a wax that kept your hair healthy and shiny.

You insisted you put on your own underclothes and only accepted the help once the dress came in to view. And oh what a dress.  
A lovely deep sweeping off the shoulder neckline that still preserved you modesty in the cleavage department, in a deep purple that had capped sleeves and a tight corseted waist that flared out to a modestly sized flared skirt that brushed the floor ever slightly. Perfect, not to big and not too small, you could easily dance in this! The thing that made this dress special was the slim silver choker necklace that fit snugly around your delicate throat, it clasped at the back before dangling low down you back and nestled between your shoulders sat a larger diamond, which connected to another chain that clasped to the low low back of the dress on a small hook. Dis is going in for the kill with this dress, lots of almond lattices for her as a thank you!  
But… this dress is essentially a scandal too! You and unclaimed Dam, in a back piece? Dwarves used certain gems and pieces as lingerie, and this back piece essentially invited any drarrow of a high enough rank that is brave enough to dance with you and make an offer of courtship.  
You see being the royal baker and good friends to the Durins made you a Lady… not just a polite name but a Lady in rank, those men of Lord or higher were permitted to dance and court you unless you say otherwise… and tonight Dis obviously had plans for you and Dwalin to dance.  
Once the necklace was secure you put your mothers diamond studs in and let them do light make up on you face to match the dress. Slipping on the purple heels Dis came in towing Thorin in her stead. You grabbed the courting beads from your mantle piece and put them in a small pouch that clasped shut with a snap. You had them made last year… for Dwalin. Putting them in a hidden pocket in your bodice you were ready.  
“You look breathtaking, and oh that shoulder piece! Dwalin best offer to court you dear tonight! It’ll be about time too, dibs as maid of honour!”  
Her excitement turned your nervous butterflies in to giggles and you hugged her hard thanking her for everything and that IF Dwalin should court you that you may consider it. After the mention of free almond lattices for the rest of the year Dis twirled you around happily as Fili came in to the room.

The lion prince sauntered in, wearing a lovely orange and yellow number that complimented him perfectly, he stopped and took a good look at you, smiling pure sunlight at your lady makeover.  
“Amad outdid herself here. You look ravishing, if that oaf doesn’t court you I will!”  
You both laughed as you knew he wasn’t serious, Fili had his eyes set on a lovely lass from the Blue Mountains, a Miss Lorluna, her father is an advisor on the royal committee and the match has already been pre approved by Dis, she's just waiting for Fili to ask the girl, lucky for her she was his chosen partner tonight. Thorin surprises you by standing by you and offering his arm, oh you sneaky devil, youre going to make Dwalin jealous…. Thorin had chose you as his partner tonight! Thorin had a lady he liked too, but said he’ll ask to court her tonight at the party, in private. You hope its the portrait painter, they've been flitting by each other for months!  
You take his arm and on the stroll there you are told of the order of ceremonies and the dancing order. You get to dance with Thorin first, then Fee, then Kee gets a dance. This- as Dis explained, will catch Dwalins attention and he will dance next, and hopefully for the whole night as Dwalin is seated on the royal table with you all, facing the dance floor near one lantern that will glint against your shoulder piece and show your courting intentions.  
Damn…. Dis had this down to a science!  
Standing with the royals behind the hall doors you are also informed that Dwalin and Balin are already there, and are about to announce the royals and their chosen partners for the nights arrival.  
Kili and his betrothed the Lady Tauriel are announced first, both sporting lovely green outfits, then Fili and Miss Lorluna, in a matching golden gown, Dis and her husband Vili next, Frerin and his wife Kore….  
Then the time came and the doors opened. You’re next.  
“You look stunning my Lady, I do hope Dwalin realises it. Big smile and a deep breath” Thorin mumbles encouragingly to your ear.

Stepping through the doors the main hall is lit in an abundance of golden hues by the lanterns and torches. The crowds of Drarrow cheer at the sight of the King, and your hear a few collective gasps at your appearance too, mainly from the dams of rank on the table closest the royals, that is where you will be sitting too. Thorin walks you inbetween Balin and Dwalin and kisses your hand, wishing you luck ever so quietly before going to address the masses on his stand.  
You look at Balin on your right, clearly enamoured by the speech Thorin is giving. Shyly peeking at Dwalin on your left, your lashes low in embarrassment as he turns to look at you… Truly look at you.  
His cheeks are a rather gorgeous shade of pink and he speaks to you in that appetising low rumble you love as not to be noticed.  
“You look beautiful Lady Y/N…. Who knew you could shine so bright and dazzle the very stars?” The compliment made you go beet red, he never gave them easily and here he was charming you like a young drarrow 70 years his junior. And he didn’t even notice your back piece yet! He wore a darker shade of purple for his tunic, trimmed in gold thread and a black pair of trousers. His waist clasped with a decorative gold axe belt, but alas no Grasper or Keeper tonight. He was off duty.  
“Thank you Lord Fudinson, although I dim in comparison to those here tonight, but I ought to let you know…. Tomorrow is the new season for my bakery…. That means hot cross buns? Your favourite? Shall i do the usual for you?”  
Seeing Dwalin light up and give you a toothy grin your legs feel weak. Every spring season you change your menu at the bakery and the first tray of hot cross buns are bought entirely by one person, every time every year, by Dwalin. It was a tradition of sorts now for you both.  
”That would be perfect. I give you my word Lady Y/N I will be there after training B/N to get your delicious buns and a dance for pre payment. ”  
Now THAT had you blushing an adorable hue. The plan was going even better than Dis could have ever planned! Balin lead you to the dams table after bidding them your pardon, and you sat near Miss Lorluna and Tauriel on the left of the royal table. You recognised the portrait painter and and her younger sister and gave them a friendly wave before digging in to the food served.  
After your deserts (That Thorin declared a blessing by Mahal himself) you get to know some of the dams on the table. All ladies in one way or another- you smiled at jokes and share the chocolate breads. One Dam through rubbed you the wrong way… Kizra…. A lady of blood, she explains how her Adad is due to join the council soon and then she will be a Lady in waiting to Dis. She even went as far as to say your pairing to Thorin tonight is a way of improving his image settling with someone of a much lower blood class. Tauri had to stop you from chucking your knife at her, even through her fork started to look curiously bent in her hand.  
You could already tell Kizra thought herself higher than everyone there, her chin stuck high in an arrogant fashion…  
She wore a too big burgundy dress covered in too many gems, she had a pale round face and thick red almost beetroot in colour curling hair braided chunkily at one side. Her eyes a steely dark blue that gave anyone the cold shoulder, truly exotic in looks for a Dam. And so rude! But when the men started to gather their partners it was like a switch flipped and she became the perfect court lady. Sweeter than the sugar you use in your cakes...

It’s official, you and the girls loathed her. How she had a gaggle of Dams at her beck and call following her you’d never know…  
Your thoughts interrupted by Thorin asking for a dance to a waltz like song. Smiling at the welcomed distraction you took his arm and stepped to the dance floor.  
Time to shine.

Graceful, beautiful, like the smoothest water you heard as you and Thorin danced among the other pairings. Dwalin and Balin seated just as Dis described. You stayed in the middle of the floor as told earlier and Thorin complimented your dress once more, noting that Dwalin is looking at you, at your back. You could tell he longed to be with the portrait painter, you curtsied as he left to seek her company before the next dance started. A flash of golden yellow and Fili stood in front of you, bowing deeply like an actor praised he scooped you up and began the next dance, a lively tune that you could tell Bofur had picked… Time to put your fancy feet to the test and began to dance weaving in and out with Fili, twirling and extending graceful arms like you had been taught as a wee pebble.  
You heard more praise and before Kili could make it to you a few men had come to ask for a dance, your back piece signalling your intentions to court. You politely declined and Kili took your hand next, the young ball of energy refreshing you for another funky tune by Bofur. He sure had taste that hatted drarrow, in charge of the music and orchestra he sang near his table as the music blared behind him, the table in question was full of Thorin's closest friends, dubbed The Company. Even an emissary from the Shire made it in to the rag tag group, his name is Bilbo. A friendly fellow, happy to dance and make merry, very happy to buy all your hazelnut cookies in the winter. After the dance you rejected a couple more offers and looked around for Dwalin, making your way to the Companies table seeing his spot empty you began to worry.  
This didn’t go unnoticed by the royals, as Thorin asks Balin to scout with him in search of the lost Fudinson, Dis joined them too. When did he leave his seat? Bilbo took your hand as you sat dejectedly at the table, the men all looking at you rather sadly as so much work had gone in to this plan. Nori the spymaster had a bright idea, nudging Bofur and Bilbo to talk in hushed tones. Before you could protest he dragged you back to the dance floor and asked bofur to play a song you loved, and loved you did! 

(A/N Play this-  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVKsWT1OdAE )

The beat began and you heard the chorus begin as you and Bilbo stood up hand in hand.  
And as you and Bilbo started to dance you sang with Tauriel and Lorluna beside you, Fili and Kili clapping you along to the beat. This song reminded you of your parents, they held amazing parties years ago, vibrant parties that made them the talk of Erebor.  
Tauriel and Bilbo swayed to the music in a figure 8 motion, Lorluna took your hand and dragged you up to a table. Laughing you saw the company start to join in and groups of Drarrow copied the figure 8 motion, eventually joining and weaving in to a huge curling pattern that rippled to the beat.  
You didn’t notice the trio return, Balin's face was crestfallen and his frown deepened as he saw you dance with Lorluna… Thorin’s face was red and flustered, clearly angry and ready to burst, as Dis had been crying, just slightly enough to leave one make-up stained streak down her face. She looked to you and turned to Thorin, eyes pleading as if to stop him from doing something, at least until the dance is done.  
Fill my glass i'll sing a song….  
You danced and sang jauntily on the table, at the chorus you lifted your skirts slightly and began to skip your feet in a riverdance like manner, earning a few cheers from the crowd surveying you…

\--------------- Time skip so you can enjoy the song------------------

The song still thrummed in your head as it came to a close, hopping off the table you see the trio, your face dropped at Thorin’s scowl, you mouthed the name ‘Dwalin?’ at him…  
His anger faded and in a desperate and sad face he shook his head and turned from you, storming off with Balin and Dis close behind. Tauriel followed your line of sight and grabbed your hand and marched after the King under the mountain.  
They stopped in a corridor just near the kings chambers, Tauriel yanked you back behind a floor length tapestry round the corner.  
”I can’t believe him! All that planning! All that effort and he chooses to dance…. To dance….. That viper of all the Dams in this mountain and he snubs our lovely Y/N for KIZRA?!? ”  
Thorin erupted like a volcano agreeing with Dis ourburst- You felt tears sting your eyes and had to put your hand over your mouth to stop the pained gasp from escaping.  
”I do not understand why he would choose her over Y/N! She is as false as a goblins smile, her father i'll never be on my council! BALIN! What did he say to you? ” You couldn't take it anymore and took off your shoes and slipped out from behind the tapestry, racing back to your quarters, Tauriel was too slow to stop you and listened on. Balin looked at the floor truly deflated…  
”He likes the lass, enough to dance with her… he gave her the beads Thorin. They are courting, officially. ”  
Tauriel's eyes nearly burst from her skull. She didn’t know how to tell you, she couldn’t… Her tears for her friend fell silently and Dis sob escaped her and Thorin hugged his sister. This can’t be happening.

You had ceased running when you got to your quarters, sobs turned to sniffles and you entered, locked the door and disrobed. Placing the beads on the mantle you let your hair loose and collapsed on the couch. It's just one dance. You hummed dryly at your thoughts. It's not like they are courting, just one dance, at least he will come tomorrow. He always comes for the buns…. He promised he gave you his WORD and a Fudinson never breaks his word ... You smiled sadly and slipped in to a deep sleep. You still had some hope.

One thing was certain among the royals and the Company that night.  
You never got to dance with Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter belongs to Celtic woman.  
> I know that I didn't write for the full song, but at the time skip you may want to pause it or let it run as you read.
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter Two!  
> The next chapter will be up later in the week!  
> Olaila B xxx


	3. Training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalins point of view for a change.  
> Then training with Y/N and her brother! 
> 
> B/N = Brother's Name

He did everything Dis told him to do, wear the dark purple tunic, get his hair fully groomed, brush up on his dancing and behave.   
Dwalin stood at the stand in front of the crowd invited to the ball, beside his brother, ready to announce the royals and their respective partners for the evening. Dis had told him that tonight's ball would be one to remember, as she had set up a meeting with a dam, a dam who she says could be his one! 

He’d been assured and reassured that she’s the perfect match for him and he couldn’t wait for the 4th song of the night, as Dis told him she would be the ONLY dam in the middle partnerless.   
He was expected to swoop in and dance with her… that would be the moment he met his one. Or at the very least a lady who Dis approved of, Dis’ approval and opinion meant alot to him, so for her to recommend and go so far as to set up the meeting was a huge honour.  
Dis had also mentioned that she had been under his very nose, so he replayed the dams he knew well while Balin thanked the crowd all for coming. They’d be announcing the arrival soon.   
It could be Y/N the baker, he thought cheerily, he had quite the soft spot or crush on her as the Company would say. She being the only name that was unattached as he knew Dis- married and not his type. Tauriel- engaged to Kili and an ELF, not his type at all. Lorluna and the portrait painter, he knew one of the two was Filis lady love, but he never listened and blocked out Filis words of romance and bad poetry… So not those two, and not the painters sister as she had just passed her naming day, too young, too attracted to Bofur to boot.  
His mind kept calling back to Lady Y/N, the sweet but fiery baker that he would see every morning for cherry lattices in the cold months or hot cross buns in the spring to summer months.  
Maybe…  
Just maybe…

Balin nudged his brother in the side out of his daze, as the royals had been announced and the last pair was just entering, Thorin and his partner for the first dance.   
Dwalins jaw dropped, Y/N was Thorin’s partner! Dwalin was only a little jealous of Thorin for stealing her the first dance, but oh Mahal she looked exquisite. The bright purple hue of her dress a lighter shade of his own tunic, her hair in a beautiful mohawk plait formation, her face lightly kissed in make up… a vision, a goddess if a dwarrowdam could be one.  
He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want her to be his partner for the 4th dance. He had even admitted to liking her a few years ago to the Company, but he pushed it aside. He was too old for her, too rough, too hardened by war and years of fighting. He thought that he wouldn’t be able to love her the way a young Dwarrow could.   
Thorin walked Y/N in between Balin and Dwalin, kissing her hand and murmuring something soft and quiet in her ear before going to address the masses on his stand. Dwalin, even with his good hearing couldn’t make out what was said to you. His cheeks staining pink with a mixture of bashfulness at your appearance and jealousy over Thorin.   
She looked at Balin on her right, smiling at how Balin looked absorbed in Thorin's words. She then turned… and faced him, peeking up at Dwalin, his heart fluttered. He was so lucky to stand near you, even for a moment.   
“You look beautiful Lady Y/N…. Who knew you could shine so bright and dazzle the very starts?” The compliment made her go beet red. Dwalin thought he might as well compliment her while he had the chance, in that gown she would be the center of attention for the single men around. The thought made him pick at his axe belt, a habit he developed out of protectiveness, he was off duty, if anyone tried to bombard or pressure Y/N he’d have to resort to good old lefty and righty.  
“Thank you Lord Fudinson, although I dim in comparison to those here tonight, but I ought to let you know…. Tomorrow is the new season for my bakery…. That means hot cross buns? Your favourite? Shall i do the usual for you?”  
Dwalin lit up and give her a toothy grin, he never forgot the change of the season at your bakery. Its marked in his calendar every year! Every spring season you change your menu at the bakery and the first tray of hot cross buns belonged to him. He loved them, he could eat them by the bucket load, his love of sweet treats known throughout Erebor. He made sure to brush his teeth extra to make sure the sugar didn’t ruin his smile. A smile that made Y/N weak in the knees, but Dwalin didn’t know that.  
”That would be perfect. I give you my word Lady Y/N I will be there after training B/N to get your delicious buns and a dance for pre payment. ”  
He gave his word, a Fudinson never breaks his word.   
Stepping up to the stand he announced that the feast begin, a quick glance he noticed Balin lead Y/N to the dams table after bidding them her pardon. A sad smile on his face he pushed the feelings bubbling up to the surface, ‘she could have any man she wanted, she doesn’t want you big guy’ he reasoned with himself.

The dances had begun, sitting with the Company he was waiting for the 4th dance, as Dis had instructed he would wait and dance then after finding his partner. He saw Thorin dance with Y/N. The definition of grace she was, like flowing water, it was a hypnotising display. Something was glinting, it kept catching his eye, a lantern must be bouncing off……. The gem on your back! Eyes wide he almost chokes on his ale, that’s a back piece! A COURTING PIECE! Y/N is looking for a courting chance tonight? A husband? Why tonight? His mind reeling he doesn’t notice Thorin catching his gaze. Dwalin could ask her…. NO! Dis said to wait for the 4th dance, but she’s there! Dancing with THORIN, an internal struggle began. He had never been so jealous before in his life, and he kept thinking maybe, just maybe you were the partner Dis intended...  
Dwalins insecurities set in and quelled that thought.  
Old… too old… old man…. The first dance ended. Thorin had left, but Dwalin didn’t notice.  
Rough… shes too soft for you... Fili steps up to Y/N. Dwalin didn’t notice. Nor did he when the dance ended.  
You’ll hurt her…. Kili now…. He pushed the feelings down, IF IT IS MEANT TO BE MAHAL AND DIS WOULD MAKE IT SO! Taking a steadying breath he looked up.  
The 3rd dance neared an end and he stood, looking to see if any dam was alone, the floor so flooded he didn’t see Y/N anymore. He got up and started walking around the table, the Company too busy betting on Thorin asking the painter tonight.  
He looked left and right, trying to find the one he was intended for.   
And there she was, walking to near the balcony entrance, a sad look on her face.   
Following briskly Dwalin caught her arm. She turned.

“Excuse me miss, but…. Ahhhh…. but I see you are the only Dam alone, I um… I assume you are the Lady Dis had asked me to meet tonight? I am Lord Dwalin Fudinson, Captain of the Royal Guard, at your service.” He finished with a deep bow.  
Kizra was totally off guard, she had been snubbed by the prince Fili for a dance and needed the fresh air. Her plan to try woo Fili failed and here, a LORD of the Royal family, cousin to the King himself was stumbling on his words about Dis setting him up!? Her luck had changed. She knew him, she knew he and the King to be close, family and all. She could use him to get her father on the council, to get her plans in motion, if she pulled it off she’d be Queen under the mountain...  
She smiled her sugar sweet smile and faked a relieved sigh.  
“Oh I thought you were never coming! Lady of the Blood, Kizra Hammermast at your service. I am sorry to ask you to meet in such a circumstance as this,but I am too shy you see to have asked you outright... OH! Please do not tell Dis I mentioned it, she said something about creating a romantic chance meeting and that even if I mentioned it she’d play dumb…. Like it had never been the agreement at all.” Lady Kizra was sneaky at it’s sneakiest with that lie there.  
Dwalin nodded vigorously, Dis had done him a favour by getting Kizra here, so a chance meeting it shall stay forever. He owed Kizra that at least, her modesty, as matchmaking was never something to be asked for.  
They exit to the balcony as Kizra mentions the need for cool air as there are too many bodies on the dancefloor for her linking. But stepping on to the main balcony they realise it is just as crowded, this won’t do at all. Dwalin mentions another balcony from the secondary hall, and offers to escort her there…  
Nobody sees them leave for the secondary hall as they begin to talk about themselves. Kizra knows of Dwalin enough to fake some information, her love of tattoos but having none herself, her knowledge of the guard, most lucky guesses honestly. But her love of baking was real, and Dwalin found himself amazed at how well this was going. They had many of the same interests, he was feeling very lucky at this moment in time.  
He talks about his family his dream to be not only Captain of the guard but the Warmaster to Thorin's army. To Dwalin she was hanging on his every word (a good act i assure you) as they sat on the benches, then he listened to her speak about how she wants to be able to help her Adad achieve his dreams. She cared more for her Adad than herself, her Adad an advisor who yearned to be on Thorin's council. He gave up his dream to raise her after her Amads death, saying enthusiastically that she always puts his needs before her own, she owes it to him, her loyalty making dwalin smile.   
“I want him to succeed Dwalin, I want him to have the chances he should have had if my Amad survived… He has always been a strong man, one who makes me feel safe and protected you see, if he is on the council he can make everyone in Erebor safe. Protective of what is his. I want to be like him, I want something to protect.” She scoots closer, pressing herself further in to dwalins arm and chest. Her voice lowering to a sultry purr.  
“A home, a husband, pebbles. Don’t you feel like destiny gives you those things to protect when you least expect them… my Dwalin?”  
She knew exactly what to say.  
Dwalin and Kizra danced a slow and sweet dance on the abandoned balcony. Under the stars, Dwalins mind abuzz with the excitement that this could work, Dis had hit a home run (what about Y/N?) A small voice whispered in his head, so low and quiet he almost missed it, like the wind.  
He shook the thought out of his head, she’d be betrothed to a young strapping dam soon, courting another by the nights end. Here is a dam closer to his age he could make a life with, he may never get this chance again. He doesn’t notice the trio that had been watching them for a while now, behind the first pillar of the second hall. Thorin and Dis leave first as Thorin wants to speak with Y/N, to tell her of what he saw. Dis followed, reasoning with the King that he can’t do that to the poor girl after all the effort of tonight, “he may leave KIzra and dance with her yet” she pleads, a fat tear rolling down her cheek. Balin watched the scene on the balcony unfold still...

 

Dwalin had enough, he decided it was now or never, he has a chance to move on from the baker he pined after for so long and let her be happy, let them both be happy. Even if that means with with someone else and not with each other. Stopping the dance Kizra’s face changes to one of confusion, as Dwalin pulls a purple organza bag out of his tunic breast pocket.   
“I too like to believe that life throws things at us my Lady. Tonight things just fit in to place and I hope you don’t find me to bold or forward in my asking, but if you will be willing to give this- US a try I would very much like to court you. These are my late parents, one for each of us if you would like to make it official and put the braids in ton-” He was cut of by a pair of lips kissing him, gentle yet possessive in their victory. Kizra had him EXACTLY where she wanted him. Fili may not have been blind enough to be wooed, but this big lughead was. They sat again as Dwalin braided her thick red hair by the left side of her face, touching the amethyst and mithril bead Kizra beamed a genuine smile. Not for the courting but what it would gain her in the long run. She added a braid to the side of Dwalins ear, prime spot to be seen. The mountain would know by supper tomorrow who he belonged to. But for tonight she tucked it behind his ear, to surprise Thorin at the morning meeting she reasoned, as she tucked hers to surprise her Adad once she met him for breakfast that morning. Balin's face twisted in genuine pain, he knew Y/N was Dwalin’s one, there had to be a mistake, this was a mix up! Not bearing to see it anymore he went to find the two royals, joining them as Y/N and her friends sang and danced upon the tables. Poor Y/N . It’d break her heart….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after the party the first batch of buns were hot and fresh, straight from the ovens. In the late afternoon training was over… Dwalin didn’t show. Y/N deflated, maybe it was a late finish and he went to his quarters, he’ll be here tomorrow..  
By the 3rd day the other batches were replaced and sold out but the first reamined, in a box ready for Dwalin. Maybe Thorin has kept him busy, he’ll be here tomorrow.  
By the 5th day the buns were stale and you had to throw them out. Balin came in and you asked if Dwalin was ill, he responded sadly that he seems fine. You nod and leave abruptly asking Gridi to take over for the afternoon. Balin didn’t even get the chance to tell you the sad news.  
By the 6th day you didn’t make any new batches, Gridi and your team were pained to see you so sad. You cried in your office alone. But the team could hear your hiccups and sniffles in the kitchen.  
By the 7th day you took them off the menu… and you started to feel annoyed.  
By the 10th day you were angry.  
By the morning on the 11th day you had enough, you were mad. A Fudinson being an oath breaker and a heart breaker! Who would have believed it! NO! You were not going to sit and wallow, your Amad taught you better than that, you would go find and confront him! You left Gridi in charge just before lunch and stormed to the training grounds, wooden box in hand with your battle clothing wrapped up inside as well as your brothers buns that Dwalin never came to get. You pride had been hurt, your feelings hurt, you had been brushed aside, by DWALIN, you were going to find out why.   
Arriving at the guards barracks, you were greeted by familiar faces, the guards no stranger to your baked treats and your chocolates on yule tide, and no stranger to the fact you once trained and fought here when you were a younger dam exploring your work options. Your Adad taught you all you know. You enter the training colosseum, glad to see the Durins there learning about axe throwing and combat as Tauriel sat with B/N happily talking about arrow density. B/N rises when you arrive, spotting the box he scooped you in to his arms, spinning you around thank you again and again by Mahal. You watch him happily wolf down his sticky buns with extra icing of course to make up for 11 days without a breakfast treat. Winding your hair in to a tight bun at the back of your head you freeze when you hear him. Hear them?

A rumbling voice, a thud of a target being hit and a farmilair…. No that laugh…. Whirling round you see Kizra, clapping at the marksman who barely missed the logs center circle with his axe. Dwalin. He struts over to her for a peck on the cheek as she feeds him a bit of white bread, you can tell straight away its a fruit loaf, Dwalins 7th favourite sweet food. This…. URHG THIS SHE DEVIL WAS FEEDING YOUR DWALIN!   
Wait, YOUR Dwalin? You had no claim to him, but you wanted to. You wanted to be his, you wanted him to be yours. Balling up your fists until they became white knuckled you silently seethe. B/N taps you on the shoulder as your rage bubbles, he tries to pull you back to Tauriel, but you're too mad to see reason or sense. You shake it off as you walk over to the pair, Dwalin finally noticing you and welcoming you to the barracks once again.  
“Lady Y/N! It has been a while since you last trained here! OH let me introduce you to -” You cut him off as politely as you could.  
“Dwalin! So happy to FINALLY see you again, I thought you had gotten lost like our dear King.” Thorin's face went pink with his next to his new silver bead, you nod and congratulate him on his courting to the painter, a Miss Teala.   
“I have met Lady Kizra before, a pleasure my Lady.” You bite out in a curtsy far too rushed to be noble. Dwalin chuckles at the fire in you today, not knowing the source of your pissed off mood was himself and the lady next to him. You look at her in her awfully over laced olive dress, her smile fake and ever so smug in one go as you stop breathing. Next to her face a lock of bright red hair in a courting braid, you look to Dwalin…. The same braid, matching beads. Swallowing thickly you paste the same smile on your face, and take Kizras hand. Forcing your anger and hurt down as you put 2 and 2 together, Dwalin danced with her at the ball, and must have asked her after. Dis’ plan failed, and your breaking heart was the cost. It looked like your feeling were truly one sided, the braids in front of you proof.  
“Congratulations my Lady, my Lord on your courtship. If you will excuse me, I told my brother I was to train him this afternoon.” B/N looks like he’s swallowed a pound of pure starch as he stiffens like a board, all eyes on him as Y/N was a fierce axe wielder. HE would lose, HE was getting the wrath of his sister, not Dwalin. HIM. Oh Mahal help him. Y/N changed in to her old battle gear and strode towards her brother, his extra axe in her hand. He was going to feel this in the morning.   
He made a mental note to send for Oin the next day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Defeated and sore B/N flopped on the ground, Y/N thoroughly kicked his ass. To all on the colosseum Y/N was no baker, but a danger, a weapon, a warrior.  
Face covered in a thin sheen of sweat you smiled at your brother, you had pushed him to the other end of the room, a good distance from the targets and Dwalin. Tauriel stood next to you holding your dress in the now bunless wooden box. Holding your hand out you help B/N to his feet. You almost forget the rage inside of you, the pain you feel.   
“Your footwork is sloppy brother… Ithink we should fight more often.” You laugh with him a truly happy sound and then your face falls…  
“That was spectacular Y/N! Let me grab Keeper from the target and we shall fight next!” Dwalin bellows, going to the side of the target and pulling Keeper from the log. Turning to start walking to you a flurry of wind surges near his face. You were stood 30 feet away, facing him with your arm down,feet planted in the perfect stance, no axe to be seen. He glances to the log- your axe hit the bullseye, splitting the log ¾ of the way through. Dwalin roars in laughter, your face pure hot rage. Even Kizra was shocked by your power and accuracy.   
“What a shot lass! Fili, Kili, pay attention lads because that is the skill of a true axe wielder, our fight now Y/N ! You hit right on target!”  
But when he turned to face you you had the box in your arms, turning on your heel away from him. Your eyes burning with tears you didn’t want him to see, shaking your head as they fell against your wishes, Tauriel and your brother exchanged a horrified look. Everyone began asking where you were going, raising a hand to silence them you replied loudly and icily.  
I missed.   
They caught on pretty quick, even Dwalin. You didn’t mean to hit the log. In your heartbreak and anger…

The target was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the day off tomorrow so both stories will be updated!   
> Thank you for reading chapter Three!  
> Olaila B xxx


	4. Trading blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight leads to devastating revelations...

The summer months bloomed in Erebor and the city of Dale. The sun left many sweating and seeking the shade for comfort. The mountain had opened their air tunnels under King Thorin’s orders, cooling the kingdom and allowing dwarrow to move freely.   
Ever since the axe incident a few months previous, you had been avoiding Dwalin and Kizra like the plague. You couldn’t look either of them in the eye, lest you boil over in rage. Indeed in the months since the hurt had lessened, but you still felt sore about the subject. Thorin even went as far as avoiding their names completely in your company, Dis and Balin too. They visited the shop more often recently, either as a pair or solo. You could always rely on them to cheer you up and forget the wound you were nursing in your heart. Thorin always ordered a full pie to share while chatting and he even brought Teala from time to time. A lovely lady, one you knew would be a great queen.  
Your routine changed drastically since the incident, instead of going straight to the bakery you would go to the colosseum on the morning and deliver your brothers breakfast for the day, 4 sticky buns, extra icing. By the time he ate two and talked to you about his duties and how he is hoping to be up for promotion, Dwalin would enter with the Durin trio of Thorin Fili and Kili. Perfect timing, every time. You bid your brother farewell, giving him a slight noogie as he hugged you laughing like young dwarflings would do. He would finish another bun by the time Fee and Kee got to him, offering to wrestle for the last. At which point you would curtsy to the King, then excuse yourself, a frown upon your face as you avoided the guards gaze. 

You couldn’t look at him. Your tears would escape if you did, your hurt would bubble to the surface and you would scold him for all the pain he put you through. You couldn’t do that… and you had 100% assumed he’d be furious at you for trying to hit him with your brothers axe. You wouldn’t let the argument of the century blow up like that. If you did look at him though, you would see a hurt confusion all of his own at your distant demeanour. He didn’t understand, couldn’t fathom it and avoided the bakery as much as he could so as not to upset you further. When he had to go in he’d see you retreat to your office, as Gridi took his order instead.  
The lack of hot cross buns made his head ache as if he forgot something important. But he tried to ignore the thought and focused on getting back home to Kizra, lattices in hand for desert. Kizra could bake, but not like Lady Y/N. It irked Kizra at how he could bring home the sweet treats every few weeks. It wore on her nerves at how he’d talk about Y/Ns ignorance of him, as if it was the only thing that mattered. But she’d put up with the oafs ramblings, as a week ago he convinced Thorin to add her Adad to the council. Step 1 complete. But that Y/N was becoming a problem, something needed to be done.

\-------------------------------------

Today the pattern and routine continued, like any other day for Y/N. The brothers Ri invited her to dinner after closing the bakery and readying her brothers breakfast for the next day. They had been inviting her over at night alot since the axe incident.  
You’d stay with them each night to do varied hobbies. Tea tasting new flavours and embroidery with Dori, sketching, reading and knitting with Ori and the most surprising times with Nori. He would take you for walks outside Erebor to Dale, to frequent a pub on the evenings- the Dragon’s cave, dancing and singing with you until your cheeks hurt. You and Nori became very close in your avoidance of Dwalin, he’d even distract him in the markets and get put in jail for the night to stop him stopping for a chat with you on your way home. Nori denied any romantic feelings to you and explained you were like the sister he always wanted. So the brothers Ri became your other brothers. They even took B/N on and treated him like their own.   
One day Nori accompanied you to the colosseum as you normally went. Drawing a surprised growl at Dawlin when he saw you two close together. Was that a growl of jealousy? No it couldn’t be. He shook it off as today you stayed a little longer, explaining to Thorin that you were taking the day off to go to the market. Nori glared at the tattooed Fudinson, shifting near Y/N to diffuse any situation that could arise. Bidding them a farewell you left, Noris hand in yours… You couldn’t look at Dwalin still… After you left he readied the guards, the first spot to patrol today- the markets of Erebor.

The market was bustling, all around dwarves were selling their wares, from gems to clothing to food. That was the reason you came here, food, more specifically the sugar dried currants of the famous fruit sellers the Beambacks. You had decided to go to the market because it was Ori’s birthday, his 116th birthday. The sweet young scribe had asked you for only one thing as a gift, your famous rock cakes with the sugared currants from the Beambacks. The brothers Ri danced with joy when you accepted and declared that you’d go to the market tomorrow and make the cakes for the party you planned that evening. Ori would have the best little party between the 5 of you, the 3 brothers Ri, you and B/N!

Nori smiled as they neared the fruit stands, Y/N was skipping with joy, actually skipping! She was the best sister he could have ever asked for, truly happy to see her happy after the infamous axe throwing incident. Oh he heard of it, the whole company heard it! He couldn’t stop laughing the first time Fili told them all, tears forming in his eyes at Dwalins scowl upon the retelling. After calming from his fit of laughter Nori knew that Y/N must be hurting, he started the plan to invite her over more. She needed friends, family even, in this painful transition.  
The stall was full of fruits from far and wide, Erebor had certainly expanded it’s trading routes Nori thought happily. Looking for a red bag tied with black ribbon, the one containing the sugared currants Y/N explained, his eyes finally set upon the last bag. He picked it up and caught Y/Ns attention, as well as the owners...  
“Last bag it seems.“  
“Thank you Nori.“ Y/N replied, taking the bag and turning to the large owner as he whispered to his clerk daughter. The daughter left the stall quick as a flash. Just as she was about to drop the payment in to his hand she noted a hand filling it and the bag snatched from her. Turning to the culprit with a scowl her face met the last Dam she ever wanted to see… Lady Kizra… Her hair in an elaborate crown and her dress so yellow it looked like cheese- Y/N bit back a groan at the lady holding her currants.   
“Those I believe are MY currants my Lady Kizra. I had them first.“ Nori took a step forward, not liking this scene at all, the owner keeping a keen eye on the star headed dwarf and his lady companion. He knew Y/N rather well, but her choice of company made her suspicious to him.  
“Ah but I PAID for them first Lady Y/N and seeing as you keep company with a common thief I wouldn’t trust you with your word. Who knows what he has already taken. Right Master Beamback?“  
The Owner nodded and folded his arms over, Nori spluttered at the accusation, of all the times he has stolen things he actually behaved and hadn’t taken a thing. Emptying his pockets to prove his innocence he fumed at the owner.   
“Well i need those currants for Ori’s birthday Lady Kizra, I can pay you back half and we can split the bag?“  
Lady Kizra mulled it over, thinking at length but she already had her reply in mind…   
“I’d have to say no, you see my Adad is celebrating his placing on the council, Dwalin put in a good word to Thorin, asked as an Oathfavour. Thorin couldn’t refuse his cousin. I’m making hot cross buns to celebrate…Dwalin simply LOVES them did you know?“ Y/N stiffened, she wanted a reaction…. Don’t bite, don’t bite! Nori felt on edge, this could go bad in seconds.

 

“I mean I convinced him… Pillow talk Y/N. My amralime loves my hot cross buns if you get my meaning. How long has it been since he had yours?“ She’s playing dirty… Y/N turned around to leave with Nori. Don’t bite the bait. Don’t-  
“Oh wait he’s not touched you. He never will now he has me. His One.“  
BITE.

Y/N whirled on her heels faster than Nori could stop her, her fist pulling back and shooting forward. CRACK! The satisfying sound echoed in the market, a crowd surveyed the scene. Dropping the bag as currants covered the floor Kizra fell back, blood staining her too Yellow dress. The fist connected full force in to her face, Y/N had broken her nose. Nori clamped his arms around you, hooking under your armpits to stop you continuing the already won fight. Kizra and Y/N started to insult each other in Khuzdul, making even the most raised dwarrow blush at the exchange, where did they learn that saying??   
The clerks daughter returned, guards in tow, Dwalin of course leading them. Upon seeing his lady love crying angry tears covered in blood on the floor he looked to the other voice spitting venom…. Y/N… flushed and being held back by the very man he had been told to arrest.  
“I believe I was told of Master Nori being accused of thievery, I did not expect to come back to a scene like this. Amralime…“ Y/N stopped at hearing him call Kizra this, the fight leaving her as pain filled her very being.  
“Who did this to you? Your nose is broken… Send for Master Oin and fast! “  
Kizra pointed to Y/N and explained that she had snatched the currants from under her hand, she got them back but suddenly Master Nori intervened. How else could she have snatched them, learning his tricks? Dwalin believed every word, no wonder she started to hang around with him he thought. The rage at his lady being hurt bubbled, simmered then exploded.  
“Men, arrest Y/N. For assaulting a Lady of the Blood. A night in the cells, lest my lady decide to not press charges it’s the only punishment I can give so far.“  
Nori and Y/N started to argue against Dwalins decree as Y/N was placed in cuffed chains.   
“Dwalin it is not all it seems, listen to me, yes I hit her but it was provoked!“ The captain helped his love to stand and asked another guard to escort her to Oin, his face pure thunder as he turned to the baker. Standing mere inches from her he shouted hard in her face.  
“Do NOT beg! You admit to the assault. I cannot believe you! You assaulted a lady of the BLOOD. MY Lady. MY LOVE! MY ONE! TAKE HER TO THE CELLS!“  
His voice boomed silencing those looking on. He had never spoken to Y/N this way. He skulked to speak to Nori and the stall owner, deeming him innocent as Y/N started to follow to the cells. Nori joined her stating that he was coming too, not wanting to leave her. Dwalins rage mixed in with jealousy, of all the men she could have why HIM!   
“Nori you have no right to come to the cells, for once you are innocent, go home! Leave her! Her stupidity landed her ther-“  
CRACK!!! Nori punched him in the face, a left hook that barely shifted him and didn't hurt him at all, but it surprised him that Nori had the balls to strike him.  
“THERE! DON’T YOU EVER CALL HER STUPID AGAIN! You are the stupidest, blindest boffoon of a dwarf I have ever known, you have not considered her feelings at all! An assault on a LORD of the BLOOD. I believe that lands me in the cells for a night too. Chain me! I AM NOT LEAVING HER!“  
Nori ended up in chains too, Dwalin sported a rather nice black eye as he led them to the cells. He pushed them in together in to one cell… He left angry and dumbfounded, Thorin needs to hear about this.   
After asking him why he did it, Nori laid your head on his lap and told you to sleep, stroking your hair as you cried he spoke solemnly the answer you seeked.  
“You shouldn’t have to suffer this alone little sister. I’m so sorry.“  
A night in the cells. You apologise for not giving Ori the party he’d like and that you’ll make it up to him. Ori at that moment in time had already forgiven you but was pacing back and forth at the fireplace at Ri residence with Dori and B/N, they had heard the news and couldn’t sleep knowing they couldn’t see either of you till the next day. Nori talked quietly to your now sleeping form, the tears having exhausted you… about how this shouldn’t have happened, how Dwalin should be with you. He felt something thud again his leg in your pocket as you shifted, the beads you had made for Dwalin. Noris face pained, you still carried them? Putting them back he sighed and closed his eyes, today could suck it...

The morning came fast, shouts awakening the pair in the cell, the shouts grew louder, an argument in full swing. Y/N listened, Balin… Thorin…. Dis…. Dwalin and Kizra…. Oh this is hell… The main door opened, Kizra tells the guard to move Nori out as he is free. Dwalin understandably mad but not pressing charges, she wanted to speak with you… in private.  
Nori reluctantly left you as he entered the other room, the arguing grew tenfold then, as you had a smug bitch in front of you. She pulls a face at the dusty bench in front of you and sits. Arms folded and her face set in the cockiest smile ever. Her nose reset and adorning a red cut that started to scab.  
“Now, about your release… Oin fixed me up pretty good, my face shall heal up by the weeks end. I won’t press charges on one condition. You give up, all of it. He isn’t yours, he is mine. What can you provide for Dwalin dear? Baked bread and flour stains? You can’t smith, forge, or even play the proper court lady for him. I can give him that and more, sure you can fight, but it’s not enough. You see he is happy with me. He called me Amralime, he is mine. Move on and let go, maybe set up with the thief… he is more your level. Leave my man be and stay out of our lives. Deal?“  
You left the words sink in… maybe she is right. Your heart broken fully you knew she spoke some truths. What could you provide for him? Nothing… You nodded, deflated, the fight having left you the second he locked you in the cell. You could try forget, you’d try hard to move on. Move on to another place? That’s an option. Just as the deal is set Kizra yells that she is not pressing charges and all is forgiven, Dis bursts through the door, frantic in reaching you. Cupping your face in her hand she uses the key in her other hand to free you.   
Hugging you to her chest she calls the men in. Kizra saunters up to and kisses Dwalin on the lips, making sure you see and purrs to him about how she will see him at home, for a… hot and fiery evening. A flash of skirts and she is gone. Dis leads you out of the cell, and before you and Nori manage to leave Dwalin steps in front of your path. You reluctantly face him, dull E/C look in to his blue ones.  
“I don’t know what’s gotten in to you Lady Y/N, never have i seen you act so stu- so childishly. Now I believe You have something to say to me?“ You blanche, an apology? The fight was back, your lungs renewed with burning fire, more than any of the forges in the mountain could produce. Not even dragon fire could compare. Your eyes flared to life, face snapping to one of anger, taking him aback in the sudden change to you very being.   
“An apology?“ Your voice dripped with venom and fury, this Dam was pissed.  
“I owe you no apology oathbreaker! After years of knowing you! GAHHHHHH! You promised to come to my bakery and get the first batch of buns, it’s a tradition! You promised a dance with me but no, you had to go and dance with her. That is ALL I ever wanted, A DANCE! With you! A dance with the only man i could ever lo…… RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! You broke your word, Your word is nothing fudinson. I owe you NOTHING!“ Tears blurred your vision. Your breath ragged as you shoved passed the man you loved, even now you loved him and your heart broke at the pain you kept yourself in. The captains eyes flicked to you, the buns… the dance. He forgot about you, about your deal, he broke your trust, his word. You ran out of the jails and through Erebor, Nori and Balin trying to keep up. You ran hard and fast to the Mining pits. Your pursuers shared a collective look of dread, you wouldn’t? You stop by the deepest of the pits, Bofur was working on this one he had mentioned a couple nights past… Taking the beads out of your pocket Nori and Balin caught up, shouting you to stop as they think you might jump. The miners rushing to stop you, you throw the beads down the shaft…. Collapsing to your knees you cry openly and scream aloud-   
“This mountain contains the reason for my heart break, go on and have my heart! I do not need it!“  
Balin and Nori pick you up off the floor and begin to take you home, they knew the beads truly lost to the mountain. You threw them to try start the process of giving up on Dwalin… But Ones are meant for eachother. Balin knew you to be Dwalin’s One, you could never move on…  
You return to the area near your quarters, guards and The company there, excluding Thorin and Dwalin… Dori and Ori approached you and Nori.   
“Y/N Thorin has ordered you to stay and live with us… The bakery… your home. I’msosorry Y/N but natural air vents…“ Dori was struggling, his words muddling together and rushed.  
“Spit it out brother! What has happened??“ Nori looked desperately at his older brother.

“Fire...it has claimed a couple apartments here. And… The bakery… there was a fire. You have nothing my dear. You are destitute.“ Dori finished.  
“The air vents connected to my home by the ovens air vents in the bakery, they connected to the air vents for the royal kitchens.“ You finished. The royal kitchens safe, but your home and bakery lost.  
You had nothing… You had nothing and lost the love of your life today. Your legs suddenly felt like jelly, your head light. The ground rushed up to meet your face.  
And then blackness….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter Four!!  
> Olaila B xxx


	5. Autumn days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn days bring out the worst luck...

16 hours… Y/N had been out cold for 16 hours after receiving the news of the fire. The past 2 days had truly been the worst in her life. Y/N woke up in the middle of the afternoon, in the spare bedroom of the Ri household, surrounded by her brother and her newly adopted ones. Her new family in her new home. Thorin had apparently been alerted to the fire just as it was put out, it had began at her bakery… which happened to be closed that day. Someone had started the fire and opened the vents, leaving before the smoke could alert the proper authorities. When Thorin arrived the bakery was in ruins, the ovens vents closed and then the news came that it claimed Y/Ns home and a few others. Thankfully nobody was hurt, but out of all the dwarrow Y/N was the only one whose home was completely destroyed. The other homes losing a room or two, the baker lost everything. The wealth left to her was invested in her properties.  
She was destitute, broke… no suspects to the arson.  
B/N had offered to split his money with her, but she refused outright, that was his half, he earned his savings working so hard. She couldn’t and wouldn’t take a penny of it. The brothers Ri said that Y/N could live with them by Thorins orders, that money was no issue as she had helped them so much in the past.  
A deal was struck, she wouldn’t pay a penny unless she found a new job or rebuilt the bakery. She agreed, but had no intentions of rebuilding in the mountain. She had decided when she heard of the arson in full detail that she would leave Erebor, this mountain broke her spirit. She didn’t tell them, letting them remain happy in the knowledge she could stay with them.

 

\----------------------------------------

A month after the fire Dis paid you a visit, Ori had alerted her of your lack of sleep, of appetite and the paleness of your face. He had mentioned how you were acting strange at the Company dinner the other day. It stopped all conversation on the table dead, the sweet young scribe took some encouraging from Dis but eventually he told whole whole company of your failing health. Dwalin couldn’t hear another word, feeling guilty about the oath breaking still he stood abruptly and excused himself retreating to the balcony for air. Dis took it upon herself to visit you and cancelled her appointments and duties for the next day.   
And visit she did, while you were embroidering a few dams clothes, a job you had taken up to earn some coin.   
“My dear you look terribly pale, what on earth has gotten in to you? I hear you haven’t left the house at all except to collect and drop off your clothing orders. Tell me what has happened to extinguish your spirits so? What did that viper say to you in the cells? I know she said something for you to be this withdrawn, don’t lie to me, tell me please.”  
Dis had hit the nail on the head, she always had a knack for guessing the source of a problem before anyone else. She knew Kizra had said something, the way she paraded herself round like a peacock and smiles a secret evil smile when hearing of the fire… Dis knew she rejoiced in your bad fortune. With her Adad on Thorin’s council she was to become one of Dis ladies in waiting, much to Dis and Thorins displeasure.   
You break, setting the delicate embroidery down and tell her of the agreement, all of it.  
“So you see Dis she in some ways she was right. What can I provide for Dwalin? Truly? He’s happy Dis, he can have a noble lady and be happy, what can i give him? Flour stains and jam tarts? I can’t be some regal lady, I’m the baker, just the baker, not a lady or a dame or a princess… I’m the baker” Dis’ face remained unreadable long after you told her, the silence stretched. She calmly sipped the last of Doris tea, set his priceless teacup and saucer down on the table between you both and folded her hands over her lap.

Dis smiled. Then erupted with rage.   
“Y/N YOU ARE NOT JUST THE BAKER! YOU ARE DWALINS ONE! ANYONE WITH EYES CAN SEE IT! I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT EVIL VIPER WOULD MAKE YOU AGREE TO SUCH A DEAL!!!! Dwalin doesn’t want a high and mighty court lady, he wants a family, a wife. Pebbles. He wants an easy life away from the courts, he wants love, he wants a woman he can call companion, friend, love, amralime… AND THAT CERTAINLY ISN’T HER! SHE’LL TIRE OF HIM AND YOU WILL- you’ll show them both, you’ll rebuild the bakery Y/N. You and Dwalin will make up as Ones are meant to be… please do not give up.”  
You shook your head as Dis was kneeling in front of you, her rage gone and her hands clasping yours.You stood and picked up the wooden box Dori had gifted you to hold your money, opening it in front of her you showed her your earnings from the embroidery, Dori took a small percentage as agreed, but he snuck it back in to the box at night. A real sweetheart he was.  
“I won’t be rebuilding the bakery Dis, at least not here. I have enough to live on for a while, I think I may leave. To Dale, for now, maybe further in time. But I can’t stay in this mountain much longer. It has taken everything from me, I have a meeting with King Bard in the morning. I have a meeting to view an old bakery that is up for sale. I have enough to buy it, to fund the repairs, to start from scratch. I cannot see Dwalin grow old with her… it should be me. But i lost my chance. I’m Sorry Dis. But by the end of the week I should be leaving Erebor and moving in to the lodgings above the bakery.”  
Later that night Thorin finds an inconsolable Dis in the throne room. She tells him of your plans, saying she cannot believe it is happening. Thorin cannot refuse your leaving, and so he holds Dis, apologising again and again for his friends stupidity.

The next morning you and Nori leave the house to set off to Dale. Meeting Dori and Ori at the gate you all go to meet King Bard as a group. You explain to them that the shop front was needing some work, but the housing above it was nice and livable, with 2 rooms, 1 for you and 1 for a guest. Nori leapt at the chance after hearing that it was close to the Dragon’s Cave, stating he would stay in the guest bedroom 3 nights of the week in exchange for handy work around the place. A pretty good deal you thought. Even Dori gleamed at the prospect of Nori being away for a few days so he could clean the house and relax before he came back.   
King Bard was a nice fellow, firm but fair in his ruling. He and his eldest daughter showed you to the old bakery, stating the old baker retired 3 ago. Leaving the place in fairly good nick, just in need of a few small repairs and a revamp in style. Entering the shop front you saw the small bakery had a similar lay out to your old one, a dining area, counter, window display…. The kitchen smaller but would fit you and Gridi and his wife (a member of the team). You knew he wanted to expand one day, and he already told you of his intent to move to Dale to work with you. His house to be was the next street over, you were happy to have him around. The upstairs humble and cosy, 2 bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and a pantry- you could live here happily you smiled.  
Singing the documents you paid Bard and agreed that the bakery will reopen in 2 months, the start of autumn. Dori rented a cart and had your remaining items brought to the house as well as spare clothing, curtains, bedding and the spare rooms furniture. He made sure to buy you a bed for Noris guest room and some more furniture for the living room, he wanted no repayment, a housewarming gift he reasoned. You and Nori received 3 keys, 1 each and a spare given to Dori for emergencies. Tonight you would sleep in your new home. A week later and Nori was noted absent at the company dinner, which confused many of the men. Dori and Dis shared a look, and Dori explained that Nori would be absent at every other dinner, as he would be staying at your new home. The Company then quizzed him at where her new lodgings were, if that is why she was not seen much in Erebor, why Nori would go disappearing too.   
“well … her new lodgings… new bakery.” Dwalin perked up at this, he was happy you had started to rebuild. He missed you quite a bit, but never told anyone that.   
“The new house is above the bakery, all one property…. And it…. Is in Dale. She left Erebor a week ago, she’s been back once or twice to sort delivery contracts for things… She’s happier there. I think anyhow.” Dwalin couldn’t believe his ears, you were in Dale? Living with Nori, were you courting him? Did you fall for him?? Why? For the love of Mahal why? He frowned deeply… and could barely be spoken to for the rest of the meeting.

\----------------------Time Skip--------------------

 

The months flew by, the bakery reopened, autumn fully upon the mountain and the city of Dale. Your health improved in leaps and bounds, colour returned to you face, you gained back the weight you had lost and sleeping no longer escaped you. The Company visited you regularly, only seeing Dwalin when he escorted the royals. You had seen Dwalin in some states, but he began to look tired, stressed, sad… you wanted to ask him what was wrong. But you made a deal, you left him be, as Lady Kizra wanted. You started to give him cherry lattices again, happy when he blushed and smiled at the kindness. Nori came by 3 days of every week as promised. Fixing and painting as he went, if it coincided with the days Dwalin visited with Dis, Thorin or the boys Nori would keep out of the way. Dwalin was very moody when Nori was around.   
Jealous was more apt, but that jealousy was shoved down so far in to the captains chest that he barely knew it was there, unless Nori hugged you or pecked your cheek as he left the shop to go run an errand or hop to the pub.   
When Dwalin came by your dreams were filled with him, his face, his voice, his laugh… his lips upon yours, his hands encircling your waist, whispering loving words in to your ear… and more.  
You’d wake up in a sweat, breathing hard as tears fell from your face. Even after all this time you loved him, you couldn’t stop. Somewhere in your mind Dis words rang out, Ones never move on, you are his ONE! Not that faker Kizra! Mahal why would you hurt me so!? The sobs would always wake Nori and he would come comfort you and hold you in your bed. Pressing soft kisses to your forehead until you slept.   
Nori treated you like the most precious jewel, his little sister, yule was only a few months away and this time Dwalins visit came at the wrong time. For in Nori’s tunic pocket in his room held a terrible bit of news. He would have to hurt his sister by giving it to her, he hated the Fudinson for it.

The next day you went to the market, which was unusually busy today… Yule was approaching but the market stalls for that wouldn’t be here for another fortnight! You had almost finished shopping when you spotted one of the Ladies of the Court with Tauriel. They were selecting some jewellry from a stall run by a son of man. You wanted to say hello but you were well aware of the ladies whispers about you, Tauriel, Teala, Her sister and Lorluna always stuck up for you and defend your leaving. But you didn’t like the looks the other court ladies gave you when you saw them, pulling your hood over your head you pretended to inspect some of the weapons on the stall by them.   
You tried to listen to them as the noise of the Dale market buzzed around you. They were talking about a wedding? A royal wedding at Yule? Had Thorin and Teala decided to tie the knot? No Tauriel we have to get them something? I know you don’t like her…. But think of ...Dwalin….  
Realisation hit you like a tonne of gold. Dwalin. Dwalin and Kizra. No!  
You sped off to the bakery, tears burning your eyes, no no no! Nori would tell you they were wrong! You found him attaching the new plaque with the opening times on to the door frame. Noting your distress he ushered you inside and flipped the sign to closed.  
“Tell me it’s not true! Tell me that that she devil isn’t marrying Dwalin! NORI TELL ME I HEARD WRONG!” His demeanour changed then, his hand reaching in to his tunic pocket. He help the note out to you, tears glazing his eyes, no…  
You opened the note, it was an order form, with the sketch already done, by Ori you guessed. A 3 tier cake, currant cake in the top layer, caramel in the middle and plain at the bottom. Decorated with red caramel bark and edible gold. This was a wedding cake. The bottom scrawled with “I’m sorry. D. Fudinson.” You covered your mouth with your hand and shook. This a kick in the face Kizra has specifically chosen YOU to make her and Dwalins wedding cake. The final nail in your coffin of woe.

“He said you didn't have to if you didn't want to… but SHE insisted… She wants your reply by tomorrow night at the next company dinner. Then she will come here for a consultation. What do you want to do?”  
You looked to Nori and nodded, tears falling on the order form.   
“What kind of royal baker would I be if I didn’t make a cake for a royal wedding? Tell her I say yes, I will make it . Then after the wedding I will leave Nori, no, listen to me, shush. I will leave Dale. Gridi can have this bakery, I will go and never look back. I love him you know… Dwalin… I honestly thought we’d end up together. I can’t watch them grow old and have the life I want with him. Tell them all if you’d like. I don’t care if they try stop me. Dis was wrong, I am not his One.”

Nori left the next morning with a heavy heart, Y/N was leaving after the wedding? He needed to speak with the Company! He needed to get Dwalin to see what a horrible Dam his betrothed was…   
That night of the dinner came fast. Dwalin was told Y/Ns answer in front of them all. He left to tell his fiancee… A fiancee he started to believe didn’t want him but the position he brought.   
When Nori told the rest of them their bakers intentions there was an outcry. Everyone hated Kizra, they tried to formulate a plan to get Dwalin to see, for if he didn’t see of hear it himself he’d never believe them. Dis asked for any suggestions? Bofur stood and explained how he had a plan to get Dwalin to see. A plan that started with something in his pocket, that fell on him months ago. In the mines. Placing them on the table everyone gasped.  
“My Lady Dis, I have here the beads Y/N threw in to the mine the day of the fire. I cannot allow this wedding, I know you all can’t either. So that day I started to form a plan, Princess Dis, you need to get Dwalin to the bakery on that consultation day. The beads, stay with Thorin until the right moment…..”

Bofur explained the plan in great detail. He had really thought this through, as planning great schemes was a hobby of his.   
He would get the blind Fudinson to see, that the woman he had chosen wasn’t his One.

And that the baker he shunned loved him still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter Five!!  
> What plan does Bofur have in store for the Lady Kizra? Does she get her just desserts?  
> Olaila B xxx


	6. Bofurs plan and the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofurs plan takes effect, what will happen to Y/N and Dwalin?

Bofur's day started like any other. Get up, get dressed, breakfast then to the mines for work. The day was painfully normal, working in the deepest pit he hummed a sprightly tune to keep the others in time and their spirits high. Then it hit him.  
No, it literally hit him, right on the head, a weight sagging one end of his hat down. Then he heard the scream, the words of true heart break echoing throughout the mine as he picked the silver pouch out of his hats folds.  
“This mountain contains the reason for my heart break, go on and have my heart! I do not need it!“  
He knew that voice… he opened the pouch and under the light of his lamp he saw…. Dwain’s beads, well they were Y/Ns beads. But she had asked Bifur and himself to craft them for her, they had been ever so happy to comply. And here she was throwing them down a mineshaft?! Bofur would have been angry at the lass, but the voice echoing in the mines spoke true. She was heartbroken, Dwalin had done SOMETHING to the sweet lass, enough for her to forego asking to court him. He bets it’s that vile lady he is with now, readying his pack he decides its home time. And that’s when Bombur tells him of the fight, Y/Ns arrest and the fires. A small thought bloomed in the back of his mind… then when Y/N left for Dale that though became an idea… then when her intentions to leave altogether came forth in the meeting that idea became a fully fledged plan. One he shared with the company, barring Dwalin who left to see his. Betrothed. Bofur's plan was brilliant, and they acted accordingly.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Nori had informed Y/N of Bofurs plans, stating that if she truly wanted to be with Dwalin she would try get him to see Kizra how everyone else did. Y/N decided to give one final try in the pursuit of her happiness, and sent word that a consultation was needed in 3 days. 3 days for Bofur's plan to work. 

Day 1 was for Nori to execute his part of the plan with Bofur and Dis.  
Nori and Bofur had ‘bumped in to’ Dis and her lady in waiting Kizra on the first day.   
“So you see Kizra if you want the best cake Middle Earth has ever seen I would make a peace offering with Y/N, her favourite cake, I believe it to be violet creme with blackcurrant jam.” Kizra indeed wanted the best cake and she guessed she could cut the baker some slack after all the games. The proposal rushed on Dwalin’s part, she guessed to save their failing relationship, Kizra tried to be extra attentive to quell Dwalin’s worries. Her plan had to work. So she humoured the princess and agreed to making the cake. Dis smirked, this was going perfectly. “Oh master Nori, Bofur nice to see you, but im afraid we must be going. We have to get a cake prepared.”  
“Indeed your majesty, but if you make that cake my Lady Kizra don’t use blackberry jam, use blueberry.” Bofur corrected, smiling at the ladies bowing fluidly with Nori. Nori continued-   
“That’s right, Y/N is terribly allergic, she almost died last time, thankfully Oin got to her to stop it. Anyway ladies, good luck with the cake!” The two men walked leisurely away and high fived once round the corner.  
Kizras smile turned sly as she looked to the retreating men, Dis’ smile was smug behind her. She took the bait.   
The second day began when Thorin notified Dwalin of his intent to travel to Dale the next day for a meeting with Bard, a secret meeting that required total secrecy. Dwalin was asked to be the Kings only escort, his only guard, as the meeting was something to do with a proposal to lady Teala. Dwalin accepted straight away and organised the guards to be busy that day in other parts of Erebor and Dale.   
Thorin and Dis managed their parts of the plan brilliantly.  
The rest of the Company helped behind the scenes, Balin and Ori by writing the cake recipe for Kirza with the right ingredient on, Gloin and Oin by going with Fili and Kili to Mirkwood for a trade negotiation so Oin would be away for the incident, Bombur by helping Kizra make the cake (not noticing the wrong ingredient on purpose). They were all in on it!   
The 3rd day...

Thorin had indeed gone to Dale, walking with Dwalin in cloaks to hide their identities. Dwalin was discussing the new daggers he forged one moment, then the next Thorin had dragged him by the scruff of his neck in to the back door of Y/Ns bakery, shoving him on the floor behind the counter. Dwalin found Thorin’s hand over his mouth as he was told to shut up and looked to Dis- who was on the stairs with Ori as transcript and the Jailmaster hidden behind the banisters, Dwalin felt someone scoot next to him, Nori, who had to press his hair down to stop it giving away their cover.. The plan started now…  
Kizra had entered the shop, dressed in a sickly pink gown, holding a cake she made herself with Bomburs help on the creme and in her pocket the label from a jam jar… In Bombur’s kitchen the blackberry jam was labeled blueberry, and the blueberry jam… well it disappeared into the river near Dale. Y/N steadied her nerves and smiled. Locking the door behind Kizra as sly as a fox she turned as the lady looked over the small store, displeasure on her face disappearing in to a too fake smile.

“Lady Kizra, congratulations on your engagement, I thank you for making it to this consultation as soon as possible. Do take a seat and we shall begin.”  
Y/N swallowed thickly. This woman caused her so much pain, so much anger. This better work. Kizra sat at the table in the middle of the room, the table adorned with the cake flavours chosen in taster bites for her as well as a set of plates and a cake knife. Kizra set the cake down. Took two plates and cut slices for the baker and herself.  
“My dear Lady Y/N…. I know we haven’t been great friends at this point in time, but I am so honoured to have the best baker in Middle Earth making mine and Dwalins wedding cake. So… as an apology and a peace offering I made you this. Your favourite cake- Dis said it it’d be the first step in mending the bridge I so terribly burned.” Her smile and voice all too fake, Y/N smiled and thanked her, taking a big jam layered forkful she readied herself. After the 3rd bit she coughed, and spluttered and her breath became laboured. She tried to stand and fell to her knees, the table falling with her.  
“Oh my lady…. You seem to be struggling to breathe? Is it the cake? The… JAM?” The rival Dam laughed happily at you struggling to breathe, tears in your eyes.   
“You know Nori sure does know alot about you, Dwalin thinks you to be courting, but i see no braid? My dear, Nori told me of your allergy, blackcurrants? I am sure I used blueberry jam, unless. The labels switched?” Kizra produced the label, cackling even more now at the bakers turmoil. Then she revealed her master plan to the dying baker at her feet.  
“Y/N… You have been a thorn in my side for nearly a year. Doting on Dwalin like a love sick puppy. The oaf didn’t realise YOU were the one he was meant to dance with at the coronation anniversary ball. But he saw me, I saw my chance and took it. You lost your chance. You see I needed my Adad on the council, to make me a lady in waiting. We are of the blood you know, a distant relation but close enough that IF I married a royal I COULD be next in line. That Fili boy too viewtiful of my advances… but Dwalin. Oh Dwalin was blind to it. He was perfect, a cousin to the king himself aha. My Adad would then become head councilman, I would marry Dwalin and be in line. All I had to do was ensure my place by falling with child. Then my Adad would FORCE Thorin to leave him in charge as is proper and the royals would go to a meeting in the Iron Hills. Force would be necessary as his lady love would be threatened with death if he didn’t agree, I have connections you know. I planned for them to never make it, to be torn apart by wargs and such. All of them except myself and Dwalin, who would be looking after his pregnant wife. The new line of Durin would be Adads, then mine and Dwalins as we’d hold the only heir. Then I would have Dwalin killed, a fall down the stairs, a stray arrow… I hadn’t thought of that yet. “ Another laugh covered the growls from the spying occupants. Kizra knelt down to pat the bakers flushed cheeks, shallow creaking breaths taking hold now.  
“I used Dwalin, dear Y/N you never had the chance. I best go call for help now right? You’ll be dead by the time Oin or any healer gets here, my secret plan dies with you, they can’t do anything to me if the jars were mixed up. It’ll be an accident…. Oh and I like the new bakery, the old one was hahaha ha hahahahahah HOT STUFF! I might as well let this be the last words you hear, but you became a problem, so I started to push you away. I burned your bakery to the ground, I left you with no option but to leave and now you will rot alone in your paupers tomb while I become Queen under the mountain….. Hey why is the door locked… Y/N why did you lock the door you stupid cadaver!” Kizra shook the door, not knowing where Y/N hid the key… on her body surely? She turned to your assumed corpse to find you patting your skirts of their dust, standing in a very ALIVE manner, fury burning in your eyes. No.  
Then as if by magic the hidden Dwarves appeared from the stairs and the counter. Thorin, Dwalin, Dis, Ori, Nori, the Jailmster…. No no no!!!!! Kizra fell back and scrambled against the door, she was found out. Bofur on the other side of the door knocked on the glass. Y/N went to open the door and let him in.  
“Well that was even better than i expected! I only wanted her to try murder Y/N. But that’s enough of an admission for….. Treason right Thorin?” Bofur smirked at the King. Dwalin was furious, grabbing his dagger he cut the courting braid from his hair, taking the bead from it and Kizras hair as Thorin decreed she be arrested for treason. Her Adad too… Shed wailed and screamed and fought the guards Bifur had rounded up, the plan worked. Dwalin threw the beads in to the fire, stating his parents beads should have never been used for a false love… Storming out he reeled at how he was so foolish. Y/N was free… Thorin hugging her at the plans success and her great acting, she was asked back to the mountain, how could she refuse a king?

\---------------------Time Skip-----------------------  
2 months later.

Leaving the bakery to Gridi and his wife in Dale was a fantastic decision, 2 months after Kizras jailing you had agreed to be the Royal Baker again. Thorin had a bakery and chocolatier station built next to the kitchens, separated by an arched wall so you could walk to and fro to speak with Bombur. Whatever you made in Erebor would have a portion sent to the bakery in Dale. A trade for a greenhouse and farming in the mountain from Bard. Bilbo was appointed the head of agriculture and set to make the mountain self sufficient. You nor many others saw Dwalin for a while after, you saw him at the beheading of Kizra and her father. But he only spat at their feet and left as they lay dead.   
You don’t know why, but he avoided you. He didn’t want to speak to you...  
After Nori came home (as you, B/N an the brothers Ri all lived together now) after a pub fight he explained that Dwalin was there. Drunk. Stating that he thought you and Nori courting until that day, he was jealous and left you be. Then he told Nori that he avoids you out of guilt, a sober Dwalin would never admit such things. He felt bad for many many things, but most of all for not noticing you sooner for who you are. The woman he loved more than anything. Nori told him to admit these feelings and Dwalin got … defensive. A black eye later and a cracked rib, Nori came to you and told you to start mending bridges with Dwalin. Your love no longer one sided. But both too stubborn to act first.

You bumped in to Dwalin first, a few days later, his nose cut and his cheek sporting a purple bruise. You were both in the market in Erebor, crossing paths for royal duties, as you had a dress fitting for the ball. Yule would be upon you in 7 days. After spluttering 20 or so apologies Dwalin bows fast enough to make himself dizzy and sprints away, literally sprints. He really was avoiding you.   
Dwalin had convinced himself you wouldn’t want him now, the pain he caused you too much for a relationship to be possible. He told Nori that much, he felt guilty. He loved you but he had done so many wrongs in the case of pursuing a Dam. He thought it better to leave you be. To stop being where you were, when he stopped showing at the colosseum Thorin looked to Tauriel, your best friend for help. A woman's touch was all she said and said it shall be fixed by tomorrow. The Yule ball was in 2 days.

 

Tauriel had visited the library and acquired one Master Ori as she went to meet Y/N at her 2nd to last fitting just before dinner. Dis insisted on daily fittings much to the pain of the ladies of the court. She talked while you stood with pins in the final part of your dress, the corsets detailing.   
Tauriel tells you of how Dwalin hasn’t touched his axes or even turned up at the training grounds in fear you would be there.  
“And recently he has nobody to fight with that is of his skill level, Y/N you are the most gifted axe woman we have, why not challenge him to a fight this afternoon? It would brighten his spirits and be a good step in the right direction. Maybe even take some of your hot crossed buns?”  
Y/N looked at the elf like she had grown another head. Shaking her head enough not to move the dressmakers pin work. Y/N reasons he won’t see her, he is avoiding her. She cannot fight him if he doesn’t turn up. Even for buns.

After the fitting Tauriel and Ori produce a book, one that the baker recognised. The book the cake emblem was hidden in! Ori hands tremble as he explains this book was to be a Yule gift from Dwalin to you last year, but Fili and Kili hid it. Then they put the emblem for the cake in it for you to find in hopes you’d make a move on Dwalin.   
“He still updates it you know… he still loves you. He told Nori he thinks you hate him and don’t like him anymore… But you are Ones, you are drawn to each other, no matter how bad it may be.”   
The book was about axes though? Removing the cover and opening it you see it is a cookbook. The cook book is beautifully decorated and it is handwritten, you gasp when you realise it has all your recipes in it. You never have the chance to put them in one place like a book, instead listing them on random pieces of paper and committing them to memory, leaving the paper lying around. Ori further explained Gridi had been giving the final notes to Dwalin who gave them to him. They started to write your book, a courting gift from Dwalin he said, but the boys interfered and they thought it lost in the huge library. When you sorted it out again Ori recognised the dust jacket and rejoiced. Dwalin had been updating it again after his courting ended with Kizra, he updated it a week ago, the last page to the book. It had your specialty hot cross buns recipe, with a note scrawled in his hand. Dwalin wrote- the recipe that made me fall for her the day I met her…  
You smile a watery smile, your heart tightening with love.   
The quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. You had a plan, it’d tease Dwalin a bit but it would work. Baking a fresh batch of hot crossed buns, you select 2 of the best, place them in a box with a note and change in to your fighting gear.  
You ask Ori and Tauriel to force Dwalin to the training grounds, it was time for that axe fight after all.


	7. Dances with axes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited axe fight begins...

Y/N sat on her usual step of the training grounds, sharpening her brothers axes with a small smile on her face. This little plan would work, not as elaborate as Bofurs but it would show Dwalin she was still interested, she forgave him the second she saw the book. All the heartbreak and pain forgotten in the knowledge Dwalin loved her, in the knowledge that he was letting his doubt and anxieties get the best of him. That would change.

You had fed quite a few of the training soldiers, as well as Fili, Kili and Tauriel. You had brought buns, pastries and pies, all manner of things to show them you were in higher spirits. A blackberry pie sat ready for Thorin in a small box, a thank you for all the help he has given you. You had Dwalin’s box clearly marked with a note next to Thorins.   
A crash and some muffled arguing brought you back to the present, to the doors opening and Thorin pushing your love through not so gently. Dwalin faltered when he saw you, shooting a pleading look to Thorin who simply shook his head and told him to grab his axes lest he has no balls to fight you. That did it, the next moment Dwalin had grabbed Grasper and Keeper from Kili, stood in the middle of the room and took his stance. His face that gorgeous shade of pink again as his eyes met yours, he opened his mouth to apologise but you waved it away with your hand. He had apologised enough. He reset his stance and nodded in understanding. Bingo!  
Standing up you took your stance opposite him and spoke the challenge.  
“First to be pinned or tap will win. I know what prize I seek, what do you get if you win though my mighty Fudinson?”  
“A bet? Y/N really you want to bet? The first time we have properly seen nay spoken to eachother in months and ya want tah bet?” his voice rumbled as his accent came through, you nodded happily and he laughed with just as much enthusiasm. This was working. His deep bellowing laugh brought a genuine smile to your features, you could listen to his laugh forever. You really did love him… your One. Raising your borrowed axe you pointed it at him and issued your stakes.  
“I win I want first dance with you tomorrow Fudinson!” The seasoned warrior chuckled and flashed you an oh so handsome toothy grin.  
“Alright, I owe you that, but if I win miss Y/N then you owe me free hot cross buns for life and don’t think I haven't seen that box with my name on, if I win I want that too!” A fun deal you thought, squaring your feet you agreed, the fight begins now.  
Everyone had bets going as the duel wore on, blocking Dwalin left and right you were thoroughly kicking his ass. He was surprised at how much fighting memory you retained in your years after quitting the guard. He had met you many years before, a dwarfling who showed promise with axe and sword, but it was a refused position as being a Dam you were too precious to lose in battle. Then you came back when searching for a job to be a bodyguard to Dis, again it was refused but you kept training there until the bakery became more important, your parents failing health taking up the time. Your last day training was the day they returned to the stone, the bakery yours since. Dwalin remembered, oh he remembered you and visited the bakery shortly after, where he truly met you. While reminiscing he saw an opening.

Dwalin disarmed you of you brothers axe, so you tackled him to the ground, grabbing his arms you kicked Grasper and Keeper away. Flipping you over Dwalin put you in an arm bar and tried to make you tap, an old favourite in his wrestling training. 15 seconds and the pain would be too much! You knew how to rectify the situation… 12…..11, the others were situated behind you…. 9…...8, so you turned your face to Dwalins 7…..6. His was in the crook of your neck trying to force the tap, distracted you kissed his cheek, soft and gentle lips against his roughened skin, making his hold loosen enough for you to flip his arm and put him in the same hold. Dwalin whined when the heat of your face left his, like extinguishing a fire in the winter. It didn’t take long for him to tap out, blushing furiously at his loss.  
“You Dwalin Fudinson owe me a dance! Thorin, you know what to do!” You grabbed Tauriel and left excusing yourselves to go have your final dress fittings. Once out the room you hugged her and you both giggled like younglings. It worked! In your elation you had not noticed your tears falling, you had kissed Dwalin! Tauriel wrapped you in a hug, celebrating your achievement.

Thorin took your place after putting something in Dwalin’s box, he returned to your fighting spot and faced Dwalin, who was still on autopilot after the kiss. Dwalin looked at him, not realising how that kiss was part of the plan. Thorin laughed and nodded to the box-  
“I know you want that box, there’s something really important in there. Do you want to see what she left for you? Then fight me for it, fight for it Dwalin, fight for her.”  
And so it began, Dwalin lunged for his axes, and Thorin readied his sword. New bets placed by the onlookers Thorin and Dwalin fought hard, each clang of metal drawing a larger crowd. Dwalin was truly being put to the test by Thorin, this was his chance to prove to the King he cared for Y/N, to prove to everyone that he was sorry and wanted nothing more than to prove himself for her .Dwalin stopped momentarily when a particularly hard lunge from Thorin had his feet unsteady. Breathing hard with a sheen of sweat upon his brow he grimaced at the Kings energy. Thorin had him where he wanted him, now to poke the bear.  
“ Is that all the fight you have Dwalin? You want that box, come on fight for it! Is that all the fight you have for Y/N?!”  
“This isn’t about the box is it Thorin?” Dwalin dropped his axes on the floor, what was Thorin talking about? He readied his fists and awaited the blows.   
“Oh in parts it is! But you you know what this is about! WHERE IS YOUR FIGHT?! WHY DON’T YOU JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY!” The king under the mountain dropped his sword and grabbed his friend by the collar and pushed in in to the wall, no punches exchanged. Fili and Kili stood up at the display. What was their uncle doing?  
“Admit what? ADMIT WHAT THORIN!? That I’m too hard and old for her, I caused her so much pain. She can have any man in the mountain, why would she have me?” AAAAh now they understood. Thorin pushed Dwalin up the wall, his friend was stubborn to boot...  
“You idiot she has loved you for nearly 11 years, she makes sure you have the freshest things from her barkey every morning, she always makes your birthday cake every year volunteering, she pays attention to what you want every Yule, she cared for you when you were sick, she loves you! For the love of MAHAL DWALIN LOOK IN THE BOX, YOU WIN, I FORFEIT!!”   
Dwalin was let go from Thorin’s grasp, landing on the floor with a soft thud of his feet, huffing in anger at the manhandling from his best friend. Pushing passed him he walked up to the wooden box, slowly he opened the box from Y/N… and faltered again. 2 hot crossed buns with beads sitting atop them. Courting beads! A note sat next to them in Y/Ns handwriting, Taking it out with the beads he set the box on the step next to him. The note read-  
“I won the dance and you won the box. But did you know you won my heart with that book? Open your eyes and I will be waiting for that first dance. Amralime.”  
Dwalin had to sit down, his legs suddenly feeling too wibbly, he had been so foolish. To deny himself the chance at happiness, a chance with you. He chuckled at how ridiculous he had been, the Dwarf who could split an orcs skull in half, scared of admitting his feelings to his One? He was in love with her… He had been for years, yet he pushed her away at a chance she could be happy with a younger dwarrow. How stupid he was, how foolish he had been, the ball was tomorrow. Quick as a whip he turned to swipe his box from the princes who had tried to sneak his iced treats away, he walked to stand before Thorin. They smiled at each other before touching foreheads.  
“You know she wanted to dance with you at my coronation anniversary, Dis planned it all. She got her all dressed up and she wanted to impress you. She wanted to be seen by you, as she is, noticed for not just a baker….” Dwalin shook his head and offered Thorin a bun, which he accepted. An honour to who a Fudinson shared his sugary treats with, the act of friendship making the princes whine all the more.  
“But I noticed her because she is a baker, I fell in love with her because she is MY baker… I have been a fool. I assume Dis told you the colour of Y/Ns dress for tomorrow? I need to know, I have to match my lady love after all.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat on the Cort Ladies table, fiddling with the lace of your corset out of pure nerves. Butterflies running rampant in your stomach as the dancing would be starting soon. Tauriel and Lorluna smiled as you heard the orchestra begin their tuning, soon. The dress Dis selected was a lovely Cadbury purple with silver accents. The sweetheart neckline and lack of sleeves showing your lovely skin, the corseted waist pulling you in tight as the skirt fell in a bell shape. The detailing was gorgeous, lace and amethyst creating violet flowers that in the right light bloomed on your very body. You hair was in the same mohawk formation as before, with gems of amethyst added to give the illusion of petals weaved in your hair. She had gone all out yet again for this feast, making sure you looked you best.   
The first dance tune begins as the royals pair off and start to walk to the dance floor. Dwalin’s hand patted your shoulder, startling you in the process, but all was forgotten as you took in his outfit for the night. His tunic matched yours in colour, with gold accents and amethyst cufflinks. His breeches a shade of dark grey and boots capped in bright gold he looked a vision, and that vision was holding his hand out for a dance.   
“I believe my dear Y/N I owe you a dance or 2?” Your heart was skipping beats so fast you were amazed you hadn’t fainted. Taking his hand and walking to the dance floor there were no words to describe the joy both of them felt. For one dance turned in to 2, then 3. By the start of the 4th dance Dwalin pulled you close, this was an intimate number, a slow dance. Thorin on your right with Teala, Kili and Tauriel on your left and Fili currently spinning Lorluna fast in his arms you were trapped. Something big was going to happen, you just didn’t know it yet.  
Dwalin rested his forehead against yours, humming the song to you as he looked in your eyes, pulling back he began to sing the romantic words to the tune. Bofur’s voice singing the song with the orchestra was drowned out at Dwalin’s low voice, this was meant for only you two. The song was one of love, of apologies and acceptance. You knew it well and yet you had never truly HEARD it before until Dwalin sang it to you, it was like you had heard it for the first time.

The song continued and Dwalin asked you to hold out your hand, you complied and he placed your beads in your hand. In the middle of the dancefloor, he was asking you to braid his hair, you mouth must have surely hit the floor… He then shows you a pair of beads he had hidden in his tunic pocket, beautiful beads of silver, with onyx and orange topazl gems. He explains he made a new pair that had similar attributes to your hot cross buns, onyx for the currants, silver for the icing and orange topaz for the orange flavouring. You were in awe at the gesture. Usually one bead, the courting bead is given, but there were two, a courting AND betrothal bead. Dwalin was proposing! He was asking you to court and marry him at the same time! It’s not unheard of but usually it is reserved for the deepest of loves. Dwalin smiled as you braided a section of hair on each side of his head, as couples danced slowly around you smiling at the exchange. Dwalin returned the gesture, 2 new braids in your hair as you begin to dance again.  
The Company cheer at you both as Dwalin sweeps you low in his arms,   
“Amralime, I had loved you for years, I am sorry for my mistakes this past year. I promise to care for you, love you, provide for you as a One should. Y/N L/N will you Marry me?”  
“Yes… my love yes…” As the dance came to a crescendo you and Dwalin drew close and kissed. The first kiss of many. You and him were One...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload!! This and the last chapter are up :) xxx


	8. A bun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is short and sweet, much like Dwalin!   
> Thank you for reading Hot Crossed Buns! My first fully published fanfiction!   
> Olaila B xxx

2 YEARS LATER-------------------

The Company dinner was a huge hit, now that everyone had returned to normalcy after The King under the Mountain married his queen a month earlier. You were Y/N Fudinson, married for just over a year now, and holding a Yule dinner with the Company and their partners.  
Bombur and yourself had combined forces to make the best Yule dinner yet. The food was glorious, and for a group of 20+ Dwarves and 1 Hobbit there was not an ounce left. Your husband had helped as much as possible with keeping the dinner in a running order, stopping Nori from stealing the extra potatoes, from Fili and Kili starting a food fight and from Thorin himself from using all the beef gravy.   
One huge happy dysfunctional family.   
When desert came everyone had sat ready to demolish the sugary treats, a figgy pudding with hot custard plated before everyone except Dwalin.   
“Amralime, where is my pudding? Did you forget me your dear husband?” He teased, you simply shook your head and told him there was a special pudding in the oven, that he had to bring in here. Confused but accepting he trotted off, the table looked at you with a collected confusion themselves as you placed Dwalins figgy pudding on his place setting. They didn’t know why you had a special pudding just for him as his regular pudding sat there, the only one knowing was Bombur. He smiled his rosy smile while waiting for the gruff warrior to return.  
Dwalin walked in with something round in his hand. A rather large hot crossed bun…  
“Love, I have to ask as the oven wasn’t even warm…. Why was there a bun in the oven? Why did I have to walk all the way to the royal kitchens for a bun in the oven?” You smiled with Glee as the women picked up on it first, Dis banged her hands on the table excitedly as Tauriel let out a happily disbelieving noooooooooo!   
“Well you see my love I put the bun there so you could go get it. I mean... “ Pause for effect as Lorluna and Fili caught on and shook each other with glee. B/N realised it and stood up screaming “YESSSSS MAHAL YESSS HAHAAAAA!”  
Dwalin was thoroughly confused and walked over to you worry on his face at the others freaking out one by one.   
“Well?”  
“I asked you to get it dwalin because I am expecting it. I am expecting a bun Dwalin. Our bun. Our pebble.”  
It dawned on him, expecting? A bun in the oven?  
“PEBBLE? YOU ARE EXPECTING?! I AM GOING TO BE AN ADAD!” The guard picked you up and spun you whooping loud, peppering you with kisses once dizzy enough to put you down. The whole table erupted in congratulations at the news, you had asked Thorin to be your child’s Godfather , a Hobbit custom Bilbo explained thoroughly. Thorin was so happy to be asked he accepted and made a royal decree for the couple, one that still rings true in Middle Earth years later-

On the anniversary of day of yours and Dwalins child's birth, hot cross buns are sold out in erebor and all the dwarven kingdoms.   
Because it became the new Dwarven tradition to share them with your one or the one you were hoping to be with.

Because The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, the sweeter the tooth the bigger the heart!

 

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic, you are awesome and thank you for your support! Olaila B xxx


End file.
